The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen walks over to Julie’s house, and sees that Julie and her parents were loading luggage into their car. Gwen: Hey Julie. Where you going? Julie: Hey Gwen. We’re going to visit family in Denver. We’ll be gone for a week or so. Gwen: Ah. Well, the guys and I are going camping this weekend, and I was going to invite you. Julie: (slightly angry tone) Thanks, but I don’t think that I’d be invited anyway. Gwen: What? Why? Julie: Why don’t you ask John? (Julie’s dad honks the horn, signaling her to come on. Julie gets in the car, and they drive off.) End Scene Kevin was driving his car down a dirt road, going to the campsite. Kevin: Why are we going camping again? Gwen: Because it’s fun. (Turns to John) What’s going on between you and Julie? She seemed really upset. Kevin: (in shock) No! You actually did it. I don’t know whether to applaud you or say you’re the biggest idiot ever. Gwen: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? John: (sighs) I broke up with Julie. Gwen: WHAT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? Kevin: Gwen. Inside voice please. Gwen: Shut up Kevin. John: Lucci kidnapped Julie to get to me. Elena kidnapped her. I don’t want her to be put in danger because of me. So, if we’re not dating, there’s a less likely chance that she’ll be in danger. Gwen: Do you really think Then, a meteorite crashes down on the road, and Kevin swerves out of the way. They get out of the car to look at it as the smoke clears. Kevin: It’s a pod. Gwen: Maybe it’s an escape pod. (Touches it, and the pod shocks her.) Ow! The pod then opens, revealing a naked girl. Kevin: Well, that’s different. End Scene The four of them are sitting around a campfire. The girl was now wearing a pink tank top, white shorts and flip flops. Her hair is blond and has green eyes. Girl: Thank you for the clothes, Gwen. Gwen: No problem. Kevin: I don’t buy it. Gwen: Buy what? Kevin: That’d you ever wear those clothes. Gwen: (stuttering) What? How? John: They do seem like clothes that someone would wear to expose their beauty. Girl: (laughs, and Gwen has an angry expression.) Thank you all for helping me. I wish I could remember something. John: You really don’t remember anything? Not even your name? Girl: Uh, un, uni, Eunice maybe? John: A pretty name either way. (Eunice laughs, and Gwen stares angrily at John) Well, it’s getting pretty late. You are free to use my sleeping bag, Eunice. Eunice: That’s okay. (A rabbit comes up to her, and she pets it.) I’m fine sleeping on the ground. John: Okay. I think we have a blanket you can use. Eunice: That’s most appreciated. (John and Eunice get up, walking towards Kevin’s car.) Gwen: Unbelievable! John broke up with Julie just recently, and he’s already moved on. Kevin: I know. This is going to be a fun weekend. Gwen: Earlier you despised the idea of camping. Now that she’s here, you’re interested. Kevin: Relax Gwen. Just give her a chance. It’s hard to be new. End Scene John and Eunice have walked far away from the campsite, attracting wildlife as they go. John: Okay, how are you doing that? It’s like you’re a magnet, attracting everything in the forest. Eunice: I don’t know. It seems like that they are comfortable with me. John: Well, doesn’t matter. You’re attracting more than just wildlife. Eunice: (laughs) You’re bad at flirting, you know that? John: (laughs) It’s why I try avoiding it. The two lean in, and almost kiss. John hears the charging of a laser, and he pushes Eunice away. Eunice falls, and John spins around, slapping down the Omnitrix. He takes the appearance of P’andor in his armor, except with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Then, a white laser hits him, forcing him to step back. NRG: Ha! Is that all you got? Voice: John Smith. I should’ve known that I’d run into you. (Sunder descends on his glider, at eye level with NRG. He’s holding a blaster in his left hand, his axe strapped to his back.) NRG: Sunder? What are you, (NRG stops, and looks at Sunder’s right arm. It was removed from the elbow down.) Your arm! Sunder: Lost it. Dangerous business. Now, business. I’m here for the girl. (Eunice stands up.) Eunice: Why do you want me? NRG: Because someone hired him, and he can’t say no. Sunder: Are you sure that you won’t get out of my way? NRG: Dead certain. Sunder: Very well. Sunder raises his blaster, and fires it. It fires lasers like an automatic weapon, firing several lasers in the blink of an eye. NRG moves in front of Eunice, taking the attacks. NRG fires a beam of radiation from the holes in his faceplate. Sunder uses his glider to fly up, dodging. NRG: Eunice! Run! I’ve got this! Eunice starts to run, when Sunder flies down, firing his blaster. NRG takes the attacks, firing a radiation beam. Sunder dodges, and makes his way towards Eunice. A rabbit comes up to Eunice, and she touches it, her body giving off a slight green light. Eunice then jumps high into the sky, at Sunder, kicking him in the head. Sunder is distorted, and Eunice pushes off him, jumping far into the distance, seemingly vanishing. NRG: Eunice! (NRG starts running after Eunice, hitting the Omnitrix symbol. He turns into XLR8, and dashes off after Eunice. Sunder recovers, and flies after them. End Scene While running, XLR8 calls Kevin’s plumber badge. XLR8: Kevin! Sunder’s here, and he wants Eunice. Kevin: Why does he want Eunice? XLR8: Don’t know. Just have Gwen track her. I’ll meet you there. (Hangs up.) XLR8 makes his way to the top of a rock formation, where Eunice was sitting, huddled up. XLR8 reverts, and walks over to her. John: Eunice, are you alright? Eunice: (sounding upset) No. I’m so confused. Who is that guy, and why does he want me? John: He’s Sunder, a bounty hunter. Somebody is paying him to capture you. Eunice: What? Who? John: Someone who knows who you are. If you don’t remember, then defeating Sunder is the best way to get information. And that’s a task in itself. Sunder: You got that right. I don’t remember you ever beating me before. (Sunder rises up over the rock formation, blaster in hand. John: First time for everything. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Jetray: Jetray! Jetray flies up into the sky, hitting Sunder on his right side, sending him spinning. Sunder turns, and opens fire at Jetray. Jetray dodges with ease, flying in an unusual pattern. Sunder: You’re above me, and the girl is below. You can’t attack. Jetray: Yes I can. Jetray lowers to Sunder’s level, firing a neuroshock. Sunder dodges with ease, and fires his laser at Jetray. Jetray dodges, and rams into Sunder’s right side. Sunder goes spinning again. He regains his balance, and puts his blaster in its holster. He then grabs the hilt of his axe, and pulls it out. He starts spinning it, and he flies at Jetray. Jetray meets the challenge, and flies at Sunder. Jetray tries to pull away at the last second, but Sunder hits Jetray with the axe, sending him crashing into the ground. Eunice: John! (Sunder flies up onto the rock formation, putting his axe away. The glider then retracts into his boots, and he walks towards Eunice.) St, st, stay away! Sunder: Relax Blondie. I’ve been ordered to bring you back unharmed. My employer misses you greatly, and contacted me because I’m fast. Let me help you, and get you home. Eunice backs up slightly, confused. Sunder raises his arm, it approaching her head. Eunice swings her arm to block it, and Sunder allows it. Sunder: (smiling) You can trust me. Sunder raises his arm again, and this time, Eunice lets Sunder brush her hair. Sunder then moves his hand behind her neck, and presses her neck. There was a button that he presses, and Eunice glows green, turning into a capsule like device, falling to the ground. Sunder picks it up. Sunder is then hit by a mana disk, and he turns to see Gwen and Kevin running towards him. Sunder clicks his feet together, activating the glider. He then takes to the air, getting off the rock formation. Kevin: Get back here! Sunder: Sorry to disappoint, but I have to return this. (Holds up the capsule Eunice turned into.) Electricity travels up the rock formation, and jumps off, flying at the glider. The electricity enters and electrocutes the glider and Sunder. The glider’s engine explodes, and Sunder begins to fall to the ground, and the electricity travels up his army, and turns into Buzzshock on his arm. Buzzshock shocks Sunder again, and he lets go of the capsule. Buzzshock grabs the capsule, as Sunder crashes into the ground. Buzzshock lands, and presses the button on the capsule, it turning back into Eunice. Buzzshock reverts, and Gwen and Kevin arrive, Kevin having absorbed rock. Eunice: (groans) What happened? Gwen: Sunder turned into a capsule like device. Kevin: Well, that’s one question down. Sunder: (standing up) This isn’t over yet. (drawing blaster) John: Agreed. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Four Arms: Four Arms! Sunder fires one powerful laser blast, and Four Arms claps his hand together, creating a sonic clap, the attacks canceling each other out. Gwen fires mana blasts at Sunder, which he counters by firing lasers from his blaster. A snake comes by Eunice, and she touches it. She glows, and she then runs at Sunder. Sunder opens fire at her, but she makes erotic movements, similar to a snake, and she jumps at Sunder, kicking him in the head. Kevin comes forward, and knocks the blaster out of Sunder’s hand. Sunder punches Kevin, sending him flying. Four Arms then comes and punches Sunder, sending him flying back. Sunder lands near his blaster, and he picks it up, holstering it. Four Arms: Are you even serious right now, Sunder? You’ve lost some strength. Sunder: One has to lose some power, (standing and pulling out his axe) in order to find new power. Four Arms charges in, and Sunder spins his axe, slamming it into Four Arms, sending him flying. Gwen fires mana blasts at Sunder, and he deflects them by spinning his axe. Kevin comes back, but Sunder swings his axe, knocking him away. Eunice comes at him again, sliding in through the axe, and uppercuts Sunder. Sunder stumbles back, and Four Arms jumps, and comes crashing down onto Sunder. A smoke wave forms, and Eunice is blown back. Eunice: (to Gwen, who she lands next to) Does this happen to you guys all the time? Gwen: Pretty much. Then, Four Arms lands in front of them, and Sunder stands, using his axe for support. Four Arms gets up, and Kevin comes up next to him. Four Arms: Give up yet? Sunder: I have a job to do. Voice: I think I’ve seen enough. (Everyone turns, and sees Azmuth.) So, John Smith, you still live. John: Yep. Sunder: You died? John: Lucci killed me. Anyway, Azmuth, you hired Sunder to kidnap Eunice? Azmuth: Eunice? That’s what she thinks her name is? No. Eunice, as you call her, is really the Unimatrix, or Unitrix, my original design before the Omnitrix. It is designed to scan and store a single DNA sample, instead of having access to all of them. Then, when active, it is able to absorb powers and abilities of other creatures. Eunice: So, I’m just a device? A machine? John: No. You’ve sampled human DNA. You are now human. Azmuth: The plan was a failure, so I locked the Unitrix away into storage. It escaped, looking for an Omnitrix core. So, I contacted Sunder, and sent him to find it. Sunder: Which I did. Azmuth: And now, it’s going back into storage. Eunice: No! You can’t put me back in storage! John: Eunice is right. And she’s not an it. She’s a living person now, and she deserves to be treated like one. (John stares angrily at Azmuth) Azmuth: (sighs) Fine. I could always have her help care for Primus. Come on Eunice, Sunder. We’re leaving. Eunice: Thank you for everything, John. (Kisses him on the cheek, and walks over to Azmuth. Sunder walks by John.) John: Sorry about kicking your butt and preventing you from completing your job. How about I owe you one? Sunder: (turns to face away from John) Rob Lucci came looking for me, hoping that I knew a secret about the Omnitrix that Azmuth told you. John: Sunder. Sunder: He tortured me, and cut off my arm, and I told him about the feature to remove the Omnitrix. I, betrayed you, and you beat me up. We’re even, for now. John: For now. Take care. (Sunder walks over to Azmuth and Eunice, and the three teleport away. John looks up to the sky, his face serious. Kevin puts his hand on John’s shoulder.) Kevin: Come on. Let’s do some, fun camping stuff. John: Like s’mores? Kevin: (in a flat tone) Sure. s’mores. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eunice *Julie Yamamoto *Mr. Yamamoto *Mrs. Yamamoto *Sunder (main villain of the episode) *Azmuth Aliens *NRG (first appearance) *XLR8 *Jetray *Buzzshock *Four Arms Trivia *It's revealed that Lucci chopped off Sunder's right arm to get him to tell him about the feature to remove the Omnitrix, which triggered the events of Back With a Vengeance . *Eunice becomes an assistant of Azmuth. *It's revealed that John broke up with Julie, in an attempt to protect her. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc